never leave me
by Angel Of Darkness1221
Summary: kidXblack*star. I might add makaXsoul but I don't know... ok I suck at summaries but please read :DD rated T to be safe because it does mention rape... I don't know anymore! KidXBlack*star
1. never leave me

**this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it. please help me in anyway you can. i don't not own soul eater or any of its characters :(**

"your all mighty god is here!" balck star said as he walk through the front door of kids house.

"oh shut up and come over here" maka said.

they were playing truth or dare, and she was getting annoyed.

" ok so its maka's turn?" asked soul who was sitting next to kid and maka.

"ok soul truth or dare?" she asked with sarcastically , knowing he was gonna say dare.

"truth" replied soul "WHAT!?" everyone screamed "thats not like you" liz said

" i know thats why i said it" he replied calmly

"ok fine" Maka said " who do you like?"

"you of course" he said sweetly and an ooooooh spread across the room, suddenly soul was on the ground and he had been maka choped.

"what was the for?!" he asked as rubbing his head "you said it in a way that didn't sould like you, i thought you might be drunk." she replied. Everyone laughed.

"OK ITS THE GREAT BLACK*STAR'S TURN TO GET DARED!" black*star yelled "ok fine. hmmm... i dare you to kiss kid" soul smirked, and kid backed away slowly trying to hide the blush on his face "NO WAY! IM NOT GAY!" black*star yelled louder than last time "oh come on, i thought the 'all mighty black*star' would do any dare no matter what" soul replied

kid was trying to get away but liz had trapped him "come on, I h-have to go c-check the symmetry in my r-room!" kid stuttered."aww does little kid want his room to be neat for black*star?" liz laughed "T-thats not what i said!"kid blushed "aww little kid is blushing" liz teased

kid tried to back away but black*star picked him up and ran out of the house holding kid bridle style "w-what are y-you doing?" kid asked "i don't want them teasing you, you looked so helpless, i needed to help you" black*star replied, kid hugged tighter on to black*star and he could hear black*star's heart race. "black*star?" kid ask quietly "yes kid?" black*star asked sounding concerned "how long have you loved me?" he asked. black*star almost dropped kid when heard this. "w-what are you t-talking about?" black*star asked nervously. "well you heart is racing, y-you always act differently around me, and well you holding me really tightly" he replied. black*star loosened his grip on kid.

"im sor-" "WATCH OUT BLACK STAR!" out of nowhere Maka and soul came and started attacking the pre-kishin that had tried to attack them.

black*star jumped to the side dodging the attack, he ran with kid to safety. (this 'safety' happens to be a hole in the desert, yep I'm just that weird :P) "are... you ... ok?" black*star asked struggling to breath. "yea I'm fine, but you not, here let me help" kid replied and slowly kissed black*star. black*star was shocked at first but then kissed back. kid was surprised at how soft black*star's kiss was. black*star licked kid's bottom lip asking for entrance, which he was granted. kid didn't even put up a fight for dominance, he just let black*star have it.

"its like heaven" kid thought to himself. he gasped at the sudden loss if heat on his lips. but he was kind of glad, he was running out of air. "who's the masochists now?" black*star smirked "shut up, and if you say anything to anybody i will freaking kill you!" kid replied "now where are we exactly?" kid asked kind of confused. "oh umm, were in a hole... in the desert" black*star looked down in shame. kid felt bad. "no its fine, i was just wondering where we were and how long it would take soul to fine us,thats all"

"TO LATE!" soul yelled from 25 yards away. "we just wanted to make sure you guys were were ok" Tsubaki said in her sweet voice. "yea were fine, black*star here was a little injured so we hid in the hole till he healed a little" kid replied "now should we be getting home?" Maka asked "OF COURSE A BIG STAR LIKE ME SHOULDN'T KEEP HIS FOLLOWERS WAITING!" black*star yelled trying to hide what just happened. "well ok then, to kid's house!" soul said "WAIT WHY MY HOUSE?! YOU GUYS ALWAYS RUIEN MY SYMMETRICALLY!" kid yelled angrily

"ok fine we won't touch anything but the air, floor and just about everything else" soul said "ok that makes me feel soooo much better" kid said sarcastically. " it should because that means black*star can touch you" soul replied. kid blushed and tried to hide it-failed to hide it i might add- "soul stop thats not funny" Maka said sensing that soul was making kid uncomfortable, "MMMMMMAAAAAAAKKKKKKA!"soul wined in an irritable voice. "ok lets go, im hungry" liz said

~~ time lap, their at kids house now :DD~~

"if you ruin anything i will kill every last one of you!" kid hissed "fine" everyone said in unison. "ok now ill be right back, i have some food if the fridge. kid walks away and get the sandwiches and ice cream out of the fridge. "if only he knew my secret" kid thought to himself.

**cliff hanger :DD please review and whatnot **


	2. secrets reviled

_**ok I hope you like it. i was a litter nervous about this chapter because i had all these ideas, and when it came time to write them the all left me head D: so yea please review and whatnot. ATTION: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY!ok enjoy :) oh and huge thanks goes out to sorceress of insanity :DD I hope I spell you name right. **_

"ok i brought sandwiches and ice cream" kid smiles with the tray of food in his hands. "thanks kid" Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Soul, and Patty said. black*star just sat there looking confused. 5 minutes passed with everyone staring at black*star. kid walked over to black*star and kissed him, black*star snapped out of it. "ok now that black*star has returned to earth we can continue." kid said and walked away "w-what just happened" black*star asked still looking confused. everyone laughed except for black*star. "hey black*star?" liz paused "would you like to spend the night? me Tsubaki and patty were gonna do makeovers, and Tsubaki didn't want you hame alone, so would you like to spend the night?" black*star looked at kid for permission and kid nodded "uh... sure i guess" black*star finally answered. "ok well its getting late we'll be going now" Maka smiled and pulled soul up. "bye guys, stay cool" soul smiled his toothy grin and pulled Maka on his motorcycle and drove off.

"hey black*star could you come here for a minute?" liz asked "uh sure" black*star stood up and talked to liz for a minute. then he nodded, laughed uncomfortably and turn around. "hey do you wanna watch a movie?" black*star asked "yea why not" kid replied. "So what do you wanna watch?"kid asked. " how about 'The Human Centipede'?black*star suggested "Uh sure" kid said nervously.

~~ time lap~~

kid had stopped watching somewhere between the first 6 and 8 minutes. He hated horror movie. "kid are you ok?" Black*star asked. "Y-yea I'm f-fine" kid stuttered. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you don't like horror movies, come here." Black*star said. Kid crawled up into his arms and smiled. "Thanks black*star." He said drifting off to sleep. "you look so cute when your sleeping"black*star said to himself. he pick up kid and carried him to his bed, he laid down next to kid and drift off to sleep."I love you kid" he murmured to himself,"i love you too black*star" kid said half asleep.

(the next morning)

"kid wake up" black*star said sleepily "i don't want to" kid responded "well to bad... hmmm if your not downstairs in the next 7 minutes you have to watch a horror movie with me." black*star said. black*star was ready to go and waiting for kid. kid bolted up "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" kid yelled throwing himself at black*star. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he punched black*star square in the face. "w-why, i don't understand why your so mad." black*star really didn't understand why kid was mad. "FOR ONE I TELL YOU A SECRET, THE THE NECT MORNING YOU USE IT AGAINST ME! AND TWO YOU SAID 7 MINUTES IT HAS TO BE EIGHT MINUTES!" kid yelled barely breathing. " im sorry, i didn't think it wou..." kid cut him off " NO YOU DIDNT THINK AT ALL! IM NOT AS STRONG AS YOU MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY AND IT DOESNT HELP THAT SPIRTE RAPED ME WHILE WATCHING HORROR MOVIES!" kid yelled but immediately covered his mouth. he hoped black*star didn't hear that last part.

black*star set kid down on the floor and the only thing black*star could think to do was hug him and try to confert him. kid just pushed black*star away and stood up. " i don't need you pity, it doesn't matter anymore, i've gotten used to it." kid left. black*star sat there in shock. "what just happened" is the only thing he could think or say.

**i know its short! please don't hate me :( i have ADHD so i cant nor do i try to focus for long periods of time. swrry :( ok well i hope you enjoyed it. if you want to know where I can up with the idea of spirit raping kid, its because a while me and my because friends near were roleplaying and so it ended up with kid bring raped by spirit and lord death killing everyone. how lovely. OH AND DONT BLINK! invisible muffin for anyone who gets that :D review, favorite yadda yadda **


	3. my first pov thing

**if this sucks I'm sorry, its my first pov thing so umm... yea. i don't own anything but this story and about 12 dollars. oh yea and I'm sorry i suck at spelling :( enjoy :DD**

KIDS POV.

i ran out of my house crying, i couldn't take it anymore! i need release and not just cutting, i-i need spirit to rape me again. i cringed as the thought crossed my mind. no i swore to myself i would never go back. i need to take to my father. but I'm hungry, maybe ill get some food first. hmm i hope spirit is around, he always makes me fell like a useless piece of trash.i punched the nearest wall. there that felt better, but man did it hurt! ok off to talk to my father. Ahhh I hope father doesn't hate me. if he hated me i don't know what i would i do. ok kid stop getting distracted you have a mission to accomplish!

BLACK*STAR'S POV.

theres no way i heard him correctly! raped by spirit. i have to tell Maka... wait no kid would have told her if he needed to. he's smart like that. hmm maybe lord death knows. no that cant be right, if lord death knew he would had fired spirit right away. so that means kid didn't tell anyone. crap now what am i supposed to do. i could confront spirit, but what if he does to me what he did to kiddo. damn i have to talk to lord death. i don't what kid getting hurt. i lo... no i don't! brain stop telling me i love him! i don't love him! there's no way a god like me could love somebody! but kid does make me feel stronger... maybe I'm not as big of a star as i thought... brought down but a feeling, and not a monster of something like that. dammit! i doesn't matter if i love him or not, i have to help him. thats it im going to talk to lord death! i stood up and made my way to the death room.

KID'S POV.

i walked in the death room. "umm, father can i talk to you about something?" i said nervously. please don't disown me. "sure kiddo' what up?" the said in that clown like voice, its been so long since i've heard his real voice. "umm is anyone else in this room right now?" i ask i don't want anyone else hearing this. "only spirit, why?" i tense up at his name "could he leave please... this is personal and i don't what anyone else knowing." i look down, i cant look at him right now. "ok no problem. spirit leave at once" he said in that annoying voice, i've never really noticed how annoying that voice is. "ok fine, but i'm not going to come back to work." shit the raping was worse when he's drunk. "thank you spirit" i say calmly. "ok, now what do you want to talk about?" i heard him say. "w-well. i n-need to tell you something about spirit" i say clearing my throat . "what about spirit?" he seems concerned. oh please god don't let him disown me. "h-he needs to be fired." i say i don't want to tell him whats really going on but i know that no matter what i'll tell him sooner or later. "and why is that?" oh god he i go. "he r-raped m-me" i start crying i cant hold it in anymore. "W-WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN HOW MANY TIMES DID THIS HAPPEN? DID YOU TELL ANYONE BEFORE ME?" i knew he mad at me. i cry harder " I-I'm so sorry f-father, its been g-going on for about a y-year, h-he would kidnap me and d-drug me." i pause to catch my breath. " its happened about 15 times now" good I'm starting to calm down. "and only one other person knows, but i didn't mean to tell him. i got mad and screamed it out. i ran out of the house and decided to come and tell you, but i was hungry so i got some food first" he hasn't said anything yet. god what's he thinking? " kid." he looks me in the eyes. "y-yes dad?" crap I'm loosing it again! "do you enjoy what spirit does to you?" why did he have to ask that?! please let something happen to i don't have to answer. and as if my prayers had been answered, black*star burst through the doors breathing heavily. "lord...death i need.. to talk to ... you about... kid"

**yes its short, all of them will be so deal with it :P so umm yea. review favorite let me know what you think... oh and thank you to my friend ruby who helped my with the third chapter :P ** **_oh yes, and soul will not be in this story as of now, so if you see the name soul its black*star ,(except the first chapter) I'm writing another fanfic with soul so i might accidentally put soul instead of black*star. so please forgive me if it happens _**


	4. my first pov thing part 2

**ok i know this is short. please forgive me. school started and i have a ton of homework and blawwww. ok enough excuses. i lost motivation and started writing a new fanfic. so here is The new chapter!**

**disclaimer: i don't own soul eater or anything else for that matter, however i do own this story. yay ok :DD**

KID'S POV

shoot i need to hide! i cant let black*star see me! ok just jump and hid no problem! ok and I'm out of sight, good! ok now listen "umm lord death, is anyone else in here?" wow that how i started mine hehe me and his think alike :3 "umm no spirit was here and so was kid but i guess they both left" oh god father why did you say that?! "oh i see... well i have some news about spirit..." again its like he's stealing my words. "what about spirit?" really father? "h-he's been raping kid" aww he sounds so scared for me its kinda cute :3 "oh i know about this." i am going to kill you father "w-what then why haven't you done anything?!" oh black*star getting mad... he's so cute when he's mad "because i only recently found out about this... i think you should go talk to kid... he needs a 'friend' at a time like this... i took him almost a year to tell me, so he must need a really close friend who knows about this to comfort him right now." h-how did my father know i needed to be comforted right now? oh wait hes my father. "oh ok... ill go find kid thanks L.D." yea black*star started calling my father L.D. about a month ago. i've gotten used to it but my father hasn't. "kid you can come out of the vents now, he's gone"

i jumped down landing symmetrically of course. "thank you father... i love you so much... now i must go find black*star" i smiled weakly and walked out of the room.

BLACK*STAR'S POV

i've been searching for half an hour now where is he?!i hope he's ok. "Hey black*star, my father said you were looking for me, and I appreciate you telling him. but just so you know, I had told him right before you rudely I interrupted." I heard from behind me "KID!" I couldn't help myself i had to hug and kiss him and comfort him and do anything i can. "Umm black*star you grip is a little tight. Could you loosen up a little?he said right before i kissed him "I'm sorry k.." W-what kids k-kissing me?!

This is so odd! But his lips are so soft. W-what is that holy crap I'm getting hard! "K-kid we c-cant do this here" I managed to say. "Whyyy not" kid wined. What this doesn't sound like him "kid whats wrong?" I wonder if he gets this way when he's turned on? "Nothing master" did he just call me master "kid what's going on? This isn't like you! And I don't like it." I wonder if spirit made him like this, I wonder if he get all submissive when he's turned on. "W-whats going on?" What kid snapped out of it. "kid are you ok?" This is like my third time asking "oh no it happened again didn't it?" Yes kid it did! "What do you mean by again?" Yea i know I'm an idiot. "Because of s-spirit every time i get turned on or something like that, i slip into this state of mind where I'm submissive... Please forgive me" I knew it! I'm going to fucking kill spirit! " of course i forgive you! And plus i kind of like it when you become submissive. I mean I won't do anything to you, but your really cute." aww looks kiddo's blushing. "r-really?" is voice is sooo cute! "yea, it turns me on" what it does! don't judge me! "w-well then maybe you should turn me on more" what did kid really just say that? god he really is different when he's turned on. wait if he gets submissive when he's turned on, then what happens when he's horny? hmm ill ask "hey kid, if you get submissive when your turned on, what happens when your horny?" oh that was weird "i-i get really submissive, ill start fucking my ass with dildos and vibrators and stuff." oh god i bet that hot. i would love to see that! " w-wow thats hot. i would love to see that." why did i say that?! "r-really?" Oh god this is awkward! "Yea, now lets go home and eat something" saved it! "Ok." Aww kids blushing.

**well there it is... please forgive me for the awkward ness...oh and i will try to to upload another chapter within the next month or so. please review, and please give me some ideas. I HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA WHAT IM DOING HERE! **


	5. i need some truths and dares

**ok so for the next chapter i need a lot of trunt or dares. so i ask you peoplezzz to eith pm me some or review some, dont care how but i need some. so here an example.**

could soul dare black*star to_?  
or

could tsubaki d a truth to maka, and she asks her_?

**_ok thanks guys _**


	6. truth or dare part 1

**and im back :DD yea i stayed up ill 6 in the morning writting this when i had to get up for scoll an hour later...yea i slept through all of my clases :/ NUU anyways hope you like blah blah blah**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONNOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARECTERS! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY AND MY MAKA COSPLAY :P _**

**_ENJOY :)_**

* * *

"Here you go sir" black*star said opening kids door and bowing like a butler. "Don't do that you sound too formal it's weird" kid said lightly smacking him on the head "ok kiddo I won't" black*star laughed, and rubbed his head sarcastically. "what do you want for dinner?" kid asked " well personally i would like you, but sense were talking food, what about pizza?" black*star said grinning. kid blushed. "yea maybe we could invite the gang over for some truth or dare." kid smiled, he loved playing truth or dare with them, it was so awkward and fun. "ok ill call them" black*star said smiling. black*star picked up the phone and dialed Tsubaki first. "hey tsu can you come over later were going to play truth or dare." black*star said through the phone. "ok do you want me to tell the others?" she asked sweetly. "no i'll call them, its no problem." black*star said. "ok well bye." Tsubaki hung up and stated getting ready. next black*star called soul and maka. "hey bro..." black*star said " do you wanna play some t or d?" he finished. " umm sure let me ask Maka if she would like to." soul said. " maka said she would love to if Tsubaki is going, she doesn't want to be alone with us guys." soul answered. "yea Tsubaki is coming,she does know liz and patti are coming right? well whatever be here around 8 k?" black*star said. "k, bye bro." soul said and hung up." k kid are you going to call liz and patti?" black*star asked kid. "yea, ill called them when you were one the phone with soul and maka, the'll be here around 8."

~~time lap~~

"hey guys" kid said opening the door to all his friends... plus blair. "ok everyone come on in sit down get comfortable blah blah blah. were going to start t or d in about 5 minutes." kid said and went up to his room to get clothes. kid came down 8 minutes later and they started. "ok soul truth or dare?" black*star asked. "dare." soul said confidently. black*star smirked. "good, i dare you to stair at blair tits for 5 minutes without getting a nosebleed, if you fail... you have to strip for maka" black*star said grinning even wider than before. "HELL NO!" soul yelled. "HA you shouldn't have picked dare." black*star replied laughing. "oh soul~" blair said letting to towel fall to the ground. soul made it a good 4 minutes without getting a nosebleed... but then blair crawled all over him and he lost. "ok well nobody else want to see you strip, so you have to do it in the guest room." kid said as he pointed to the room in the corner. Maka and soul were pushed in there by liz, while Patti just fell over in a laughing fit. "ok black*star, was that really necessary?" kid asked sitting down. "nope, not at all." black*star smiled. after about 25 minutes of random noises coming from the room maka and soul were in, kid got them so they could continue the game.

"ok liz, i dare you to drink this whole bottle." soul said pulling a vodka bottle from behind him. "what, i didn't even pick anything!" she yelled, "don't care, just drink the bottle." soul said and tossed her the bottle. "liz if you throw up on my carpet i will kill you." kid said as liz was chugging down the bottle of vodka. "done *hic*" she finally finished. "ok Tsubaki *hic* truth or dare?" she said. "truth." Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "have *hic* you ever had sex with *hic* black*star?" kid sat up, black*star eyes widened and Tsubaki just smiled. "no besides black*star's..." she was cut off by black*star "im to much of a god, im afraid ill hurt her!" he yelled hoping Tsubaki would get the clue he hadn't told anyone he was gay. she understood."silly black*star i could have said that myself." she smiles and looked around the room.

"Maka truth or dare?" she asked . " well considering your nice unlike 'some people'..." she said looking and liz, soul and black*star. "...i chose dare." Tsubaki had the perfect dare for her. "i dare you to 7 minutes in heaven with soul." what Tsubaki is a fangirl after all. "ugg i see you fangirl side is dominating today." Maka said as she stood up. "well of course it is." she smiled as soul and Maka went to kids closet. "wow tsubaki *hic* way to go." liz said. "ok well while we wait for them, kiddo truth or dare?" liz asked. "i told you not to call me kiddo! and truth." liz grinned evilly. "is it true that you are dating black*star?" black*star looked straight up wide eyed. "no, black*star's not gay." kid knew black*star didn't want his friends knowing he was gay.

"oh so i can *hic* have him?" she crawled over to him only to be pulled back by kid. " um no, i don't want you touching... that thing." he said. black*star laughed because he kid only said the because he was asymmetrical. "damn you and your *hic* stupid OCD." liz said pouting on the couch. "SOUL, MAKA TIMES UP!" patty yelled then opened to door to see soul with his hand up Maka's shirt. she closed the door and walked away awkwardly. "well, Patti truth or dare?" kid asked. "OOOOH! I PICK DARE! DARE DARE DARE!" she yelled excitedly. kid crawled up to her to whisper something in her ear. "ok next time i have a symmetry fit and i leave you and liz alone, i want you to try to scare her a lot!" he whispered. " OOOOH THATS SO EVIL! I CANT WAIT!" she yelled jumping up and clapping.

"ok umm sissy truth or dare?" Patti asked. "truth" she said. "is it true you like black*star?" she asked. "nope" she replied.

* * *

**yay that was fun, i made up these truths and dares, but any suggestion you peoplezz give me, ill put it into the next chapter. review, follow favorite, so on and so forth. oh i feel so bad for soul xD **


End file.
